There's Gotta Be More to Life
by Princess Hermione
Summary: The miami crew is about to meet their match. A girl...but what she comes from is a secret. Will they find out and will it destroy what she has? find out in There's Gotta Be More to Life! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My title is from the song (There's Gotta be) More to Life by Stacie Orrico. And I do not own anything from 2 fast 2 furious. Haha on with the story! Enjoy!!

There's gotta be more to life Chapter 1

She walked into the middle of the road and placed her arms up in the air. She waited until she had the attention of all the racers at the starting line. Her arms went down fast as the four cars sped off quickly. She slowly turned to see them all battle for first. As she felt someone come up behind her, she turned to see Tej with a grin on his face.

"Looks like ya got ya self a new job princess." He said cockily.

Her face turned into a smile because only Tej could call her princess. "Looks like it boy." She turned back around to the race. She was wearing a black fishnet top with a red tank underneath it and a red mini skirt. Her dark brown hair was short and layered with bright red streaks.

"Hey Carmen when ya gonna give me some of that?" shouted a guy on the sidelines.

Carmen turned and glared at him. "When ya gonna lay off with the originals?" she smirked. "Stupid asshole" she muttered.  The race ended as the four men got out of their cars. Brian had won…of course. He stepped out of the car with his boyish grin and walked over to where Carmen was waiting. She handed him the money and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats." Brain nodded and walked off to where Tej was and handed him some money. As Tej muttered shit about mutual respect, Carmen walked over to her black eclipse and pulled out. She always left before the cops could get a hold of her.

The next day Carmen walked out of her house with a pair of faded jeans and a Mamacita shirt. (Eddie Guerrero the WWE.) She drove over to the Diamond Cab taxi service, as she walked into the main building she ran into a co-worker, Kassie Reynolds.

"Hey Car! How are ya?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Same…same. Listen I need to ask you a favor…"

Carmen rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"I was wondering if you would mind taking my shift today…see I have a doctor's appointment and I can't work today."

"Why…what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. So will ya do it?"

"Will I get paid overtime?"

Kassie sighed and nodded. "Sure, I'll do it."

"YAY! Thank you!!!" she said as she hugged Carmen. Kassie walked off and out the door. Carmen sighed and grabbed the keys to her cab from behind the counter. She walked outside to the parking lot and went over to where her bright yellow cab was. She got in and drove off to look for people who needed her to drive them.

As she was driving down the downtown area she saw someone that she remembered from the races trying to get her to pick him up. She drove over and stopped for him to get in. As soon as he got into her cab she said, "Where to?"

"Tej's Garage." Carmen turned around to get a good look at him. He was African American with a nice body. She noticed that he had a McDonald's bag with him that looked full of food.

"What do ya want with Tej?"

"Why…you know him or somethin?"

"Hell yeah I know him. He's a friend."

The man made an 'oh' face. "I'm Rome and you are?"

"Carmen. So, again what do ya want with Tej."

"You must not know him very well cause he's also a friend of mine. Plus my engine fried and I need to get it fixed. That man has all the tools you'll ever need." Carmen laughed and nodded. She drove him to Tej's Garage and he paid his bill. She watched him be greeted by Tej, Brian, Jimmy, and Suki. She stepped on the gas and went to finish her day of driving. Who would've guessed that she was a racer by night and cab driver by day? She sighed as she got a call on her car phone.

"Hello? Yeah. What airport? Uh huh…yup…okay bye." She drove off to the airport to pick up a client. As she finally reached the airport she got out to help the man with his bags. He looked to be in his late 20s early 30s. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he had on a tux that gave off the impression he's rich. She put his luggage in the back and went sat in the drivers side.

"So what's your name?" she asked as soon as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Carter…Carter Verone."

Carmen choked and looked in the back seat. "Nice to see you too sis." He smirked.

A/N: Hehe. Hey guys! I had this idea in my head and thought I should write it hehe. I must be crazy to start a new fic and do my other one AND do dance every night sighs oh well lol I enjoy it. Well I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!!! Thank you! Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 2

Carmen choked and looked in the back seat. "Nice to see you too sis." He smirked. She continued to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked roughly.

"Is that how you treat your own brother after so many years?"

"This is how I treat an asshole that is no good." Carter rolled his eyes. "Plus, you're not supposed to be out of jail."

"What can I say?  Good behavior gets you very far." Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Where can I drop you? Hell?"

"Funny, drop me off at my mansion."

As she drove off she turned up the radio to forget that her bastard of a brother was there. What did he want with her now? Their parents died and she was sent to live with him. She finally got out of his reach and business when she turned 18. She took off and turned to street racing and lived/lives in a junkie apartment. She worked her way through life for the past 5 years, for real money and hard work. She didn't need him now…not ever. When she reached his mansion, that looked to be deserted and stopped, she told him his total and he said it was inside. Therefore she couldn't leave without being paid. He told her to come in with him and she reluctantly went with him.

He opened the door and walked in. As she followed him in his house she saw all the gold and 'rich' looking things he had. She rolled her eyes. She had a chance to be his partner in his line of business. She despised him and never looked back.

"What happened to that little tart you were so cozy with? She finally leave you for the pig you are?"

Carter smirked at his sister, "She was a Customs Agent."

Carmen smiled, "Good for her." Carter turned back around with a wad of money.

"See what you missed sis?"

"I didn't miss shit."  She took the wad of money and started for the door but he grabbed her arm.

"I have a deal for you…"

"I don't take deals from sneaky little bastards."

"You might want to rethink that." He pushed her into a seat by his desk and sat down in his computer chair. "After you do this…I will leave you alone for a very long time." He said enticingly.

"Bullshit. You just want to use me again. I ain't gonna be your partner."

"I don't want a partner. I want revenge."  

A/N: Yay! Another chappie hehe. I hope you all like it! Thanks so much for reviewing guys it means a lot!  Cheer girly I am so happy you loved this chappie! I was so excited when I read your email! Thank you hehe. Oh and Harold says that he wants his corona… Chels, Hey girl! Hehe I am so happy you liked it! You so had the reaction I wanted! Hehe I'll ttly girl. CC, Hey girl! Haha im so happy you liked my twist! I hope you like this chappie as well! Hehe. AngleRose, hey! Thanks for your review! I cant wait to see what you thought of this chappie! RangerWebb, I hope you liked what happened here hehe. Thank you! Well that's all of ya and thank you all so much! Now please REVIEW!!! Thank you! Oh and please check out Untrue Love by VinsDareDevillvr, Darkworldsprits new fic its great, the works of Cruel-Capricorn, Lowryderbabe, Cheerthis95, and ElementRacer. I think that's all hehe and if you haven't already come check out Smashing the gas get faster. Oo and my twins and mines wwe fic called New Divas Change Everything by CenasSmackdownTwins. Haha okay thank you! REVIEW! Princess


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 3

"I don't want a partner. I want revenge." Carmen looked at him.

"On whom, huh? Some kid who stole some drugs from ya?" she said while rolling her eyes

"Worse, someone who put me in Jail. Someone who ruined what I had going."

"Again idiot, who?"

"Not just one but two people. You probably know them."

"I'm not gonna ask again."

"Brian O'Conner and Roman Pierce." Carmen looked away.

"I don't know them." She stated.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." She stood and started for the door yet again. When she had her hand on the door Carter spoke again.

"Think about it. You could have enough money to move you out of that junk yard you call home and you could quit your job." Carmen opened the door and slammed it. As she went to her cab she thought, 'This isn't happening again. He can't do this to me.'

Carmen drove her cab back to the Diamond Cab headquarters and picked up her paycheck. Luckily it came on time so she could pay her rent. As she reached her drive way she saw a metallic blue 1965 Dodge Monaco HI- Rola, she had never seen before in her drive way. She got out and cautiously walked to her front door. It didn't look like it was forced into but then again her lights were on. Her first thought was to go in and throw some punches but instead pushed open the door and peek inside. She saw someone in the corner of the room in her arm chair in the shadows. As, she reached a spot to where she could see him without giving away her spot. They spoke.

"About time, I've been waiting for you…" It was Devon her very best friend. She crossed her legs to show that she was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white halter top. Her long red hair was brushed back into a bun that brought out her bright blue eyes.

"What the hell? Dev, you scared the shit out of me!" Devon giggled and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh come on. You had to know it was me."

Carmen sighed. "Not really. Anyway, what are ya doing here? Shouldn't you be at your boyfriends?"

Devon rolled her eyes. "No, we broke up."

"So that's _his _car out there huh?"

"Hey I never break it off without taking a souvenir!" she giggled

"Devon…you have always been the heartbreaker."

"I know. But ya love me for it!"

"Of course, you're the only one who would team up with me to beat up my boyfriends if they ever broke up with me."

"Ah, but we never got around to that member? You always broke their hearts first!" Carmen nodded and walked into her kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed a corona.

"Want one?" she called to Devon.

"Yup!" she hollered back. Carmen grabbed another corona and walked back to the living room. "So why were you so freaked? You're never freaked out."

"Yeah but I had quite a day…" she faded off.

"Why? What happened?" Carmen looked away and Devon gasped. "It was Carter wasn't it?"

Carmen looked at her. "How did you know?"

"Come on. It's so easy to figure that one out. Your freaked…he has connections to freak you out and all that shit."

"Whatever."

"What does he want?" Carmen explained that he wants someone to do his dirty work and to get back at Brian and Rome for putting him in jail. "How are you supposed to do that?"

Carmen sighed and looked Devon in her eyes, "I donno. I'm not gonna do it though. No matter how much he bribes me."

"Good for you! Drinks to you!" Carmen laughed and took a long sip of her corona. It was gonna be a long night, it always was with Devon.

A/N: Yay another chapter! Haha thanks for reviewing guys! Cheer hey girly girl I miss ya and I thank you for being there hehe. And Harold says that he gave you the banana now its time for the corona…Corona Barbie! Lol luv ya! My twin, hey girly well I hope ya liked this chappie too hehe. Luv ya. Chels, of course you can use Verone…not like I need him lol. Luv ya. CC, giggles there's always gonna be revenge!!! It just so happens it's with Rome and Bri lol. I'm so happy you like this. Angel Rose hey thanks for your review hehe it means a lot! Star, hey! I hope you liked this! Hehe ty! Well thanks guys! I luv ya'll! -Princess


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!  
  
There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 4  
  
The next day after waking up with a hangover from Devon, Carmen decided to call in sick to work. After that she walked over to where Devon was sleeping on the couch and woke her up.  
  
"Devon…wake up!!" Devon only stirred and pulled the pillow over her face. Carmen got a look on her face and started poking her until Devon whacked her. "Ouch!"  
  
"Well that's what you get for poking a person with a hangover!" Carmen rolled her eyes and pulled her friend off the couch, she landed with a thud on her carpet. "Let's go shopping!" were the first words out of her mouth after her fall.  
  
"You just woke up…and now you want to go shopping?" asked Carmen with a raised eyebrow but ended up breaking into a smile, "Okay!"  
  
The two girls went to the Miami Mall. The first store they went to was the Bikini Shop. "Lets go to the beach today…I need to find me some fresh meat!" laughed Devon.  
  
"You would." smirked Carmen as she pulled a red triangle top bikini. "I love this one." Devon nodded as she got a hold of an orange bikini with black palm trees on it. They went to the dressing room and ended up buying them on the spot. As they started to head to the Key Biscayne Beach in their new swim wear Devon wanted to stop and get some food. They stopped at a local café called Café Hammock. They sat down and picked up the menus. They ordered two orders of French fries to go and off they went to Key Biscayne Beach.  
  
As soon as Carmen parked the car Devon was the first to hop out and jump in the sand shouting, "I am the Sand Queen!" Carmen giggled and took off her flip flops and walked on the sand with Devon to search for the perfect tanning place. As they were walking they spotted Tej holding a poker game on the beach.  
  
"That's so like him!" giggled Carmen as she nodded her hello to him.  
  
"Yo Car! How's my girl?"  
  
"Sup' Tej, this is Devon."  
  
He looked Devon up and down. "MmmHmm."  
  
"Boy my face is up here." stated Devon as she pulled his head up to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Feisty…I like that." He smirked. Devon rolled her eyes. "Come join the game, Brian and Rome are comin soon." Carmen nodded and rolled her towel out on the sand and lay out. Devon did the same but not as happily. Later on in their beach day, Brian and Rome came by and joined in the poker game. "Who's that?" asked Devon while checking Brian over.  
  
"Brian O'Conner, don't mess with him though…he's a racer and I am almost positive he has a girl."  
  
"We'll see about that." said Devon while standing up and pulling Carmen with her. "Hey." Devon said to Brian flirtatiously. Brian looked over and smiled. "Hey Tej, I'm in." Tej nodded and passed out the cards. After the poker game was over with and Devon had won, Carmen had struck up a conversion with Rome. They ended up being pressured into going to the Miami Gold night club on Biscayne Blvd, by Devon who was still trying to get a date with Brian.  
  
When Carmen and Devon got to Carmen's apartment they were trying to decide what to wear to Miami Gold. Devon finally decided on her red mini skirt with a red bikini top that had a black fishnet top over it and her black hooker boots. Carmen picked out a black leather mini skirt and a black halter top. After the finishing touches Carmen dared Devon to 'try' to beat her at Need for Speed Underground in Drag. Carmen busted out her Red Eclipse with a Rose on it and can't forget the NOS. While Devon picked out Carmen's Mazda Miata MX-5 that was silver with red vinyl on the hood and side of the car, it also had NOS. Carmen won five times before Devon whacked her upside the head.  
  
"What was that for Duck?"  
  
"Duck...what about you you bird!" Carmen and Devon broke out in giggles. Duck was Devon's nickname in Dance because sometimes she would do heal, ball, toe instead of toe, ball, heal and she looked like a walking Duck, While Carmen, on the other hand, was nicknamed Bird because when she would do her sodoasha (a leap) she would bring her arms into a weird second instead of keeping them in a diagonal. Therefore Duck and Bird became their dance given names since they were young. When that was done Carmen and Devon took Carmen's eclipse to Miami Gold and met up with Brian, Rome, Tej, and Suki. Devon walked straight for Brian and wrapped an arm around his arm with a big smile. Carmen rolled her eyes and tried to keep in a giggle toward her friend the flirt.  
  
"Sup' Tej, Bri, Suki, and Rome."  
  
"A mouth full eh?" joked Rome and Carmen laughed and nodded. As they walked into the club the boys went to the bar to get six coronas, as the girls went to the dance floor to shake their asses. What Carmen didn't know is someone from her past was watching her every move in the shadows. When the boys returned with the 'refreshments', they intermixed with the girls when Devon grabbed Brian by the shirt and pulled him toward her. After a while of dancing they went to a table to sit down for alittle bit. Carmen was looking around and checking out more of the club when she saw some one watching her from far away. She couldn't see who it was but could tell their attention was on her and her alone. She looked over to her group and excused herself to go to the 'powder room' and she walked over to where they were sitting.  
  
When she could make out their face she gasped and said, "What the hell do you think your doin here?"  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll thanks for your reviews!! Cheer, Hey girly haha I bet you're stressed but we'll talk later! Love ya. Jess, hey twin! Lmao im glad you love you're car! Haha love ya! Cc, hehee thank ya girly! I miss ya! Hehe. Ranger Webb, thank ya!! Shadow Star, thank you!!! Hehe Now please REVIEW!!! -Princess 


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!  
There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 5

"What the hell do you think your doin here?" she shouted over the music. Their face turned into a sadistic smile and stood up.

"I own this club. You know I wont give up until I get what I want." They said

"I don't care what you want Carter, I wont let you win. Not this time…not ever. Got it?"

He laughed, "Whatever you say sis." She glared at him and turned around toward her table.

"Lets get out of here." She nodded.

"Why?" asked Devon as she was standing up with Brian.

"I don't like the…feel…yeah the feel of this club."

"Okay…" she said with a shrug. The six started for the door, as they reached it two thug looking men walked in and gave Carmen a glare as they passed. Rome put a protective arm around her and out they went. The group split up to go their separate ways. As the two girls walked to Carmen's car she noticed some smudges on her newly waxed car but ignored it and got into it.

The next day was Monday and Carmen had yet again another day of driving her cab. When she got to the Diamond Cab, she saw Kassie (from the other day) sitting down in a chair with a worried look. "Hey Kassie, is something wrong?" Kassie looked up and her eyes went wide when she realized who it was.

"Oh um…I just got a call…"

Carmen raised an eyebrow but continued, "What was it about?"

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but um…" she faded off.

"Kassie! Spit it out!!!"

"One of your relatives called and told me to tell you that your mother has died from cancer."

"My mother?" she asked in an unconvinced voice. Her mother had been dead since she was 16. That's the only reason why she had to live with Carter till she was 18.

"Yes, I'm so sorry! This must be so hard for you! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um no that's okay. Did this relative leave a phone number?"

"Yeah. Here's the number…" she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink slip of paper. Carmen took it and smiled.

"Thanks." Kassie nodded and walked away so Carmen could make the call in peace. She looked at the number and called it.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other line. It was Carter.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I knew you would call."

"Only to tell you to shut the fuck up and stop bothering me you little bastard."

"Now…now play nice. I am your only relative left."

"That doesn't have to be permanent." She muttered. "Now what do you want?"

He laughed as though it was completely obvious. "You need time off work for doing my bidding."

"And what made you think I was gonna do your dirty work?"

"Simple, you need the money."

"I don't want your money fucker."

"Who taught you to use such language sis?"

"Bite me."

"That wont work on me, remember it's against the laws. We're brother and sister."

"Ugh! You're such an ass!"

"Anyway, you need to be smart about this. It's a preposition of a lifetime."

"Only for some." And with that she hung up. She got up and walked over to the front desk but not without passing people who were giving her sympathy looks. She sighed and new that Kassie had told her co-workers and probably her boss as well. She walked to her bosses door, it said Dan Waters on it, and knocked.  
"Come in!" She opened the door and walked in his office. "Ah, Carmen. I have just heard the news and am so sorry about your loss." Carmen just nodded not wanting to correct him. "I have decided to give you as much time as you need to grieve and plan her funeral."

"Thank you." she said while smiling. "It…uh…it would mean so much to me…" she choked out. He nodded and dismissed her. Carmen walked back to her car and pulled out of the parking lot and home. When she walked into the door she saw Devon veggin out on the couch with a corona and some reeses pieces. Carmen looked up at the clock and it read 11 am. "Nice snack Dev." Devon turned around and smiled.

"Hey…its gotta be 5 pm somewhere in the world. And theres no better time for some candy!"

"I second that!" Carmen said as she jumped on Devon while stealing her corona and candy.

"Your theme song should be Eddie Guerrero's from Smackdown cause you just stole from me!!!" (Eddie's theme song is we lie, we cheat, we steal.) Carmen rolled her eyes but ended up smiling.

"So why are ya home from work so early?" she asked while taking a bite of her reeses peanut butter cup.

"I got sometime off…"

"How did that happen…wait…you didn't…"

Carmen looked at her alarmed, "I didn't what?"

"You actually slept or fooled around with your boss?!"

"Hell no! See Carter called and said my mom had died so therefore I got time off to plan the 'funeral' and have some 'grieving' time…" she said as she rolled her eyes. Devon giggled and handed her a piece of candy.

"And here I thought I was the only one who did the 'underhand' stuff!"

"Pfft girl I have learned a lot of sneaky underhanded stuff. I mean I had to of when you live with someone like…well you know who…you kinda had to have." Devon nodded in agreement and kept eating her candy.

"Well…what should we do today?"

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews again!!! Cheer, Hey girly girl! Thanks for your support and I am so happy you loved this chapter! My twin, lmao I know its so like us eh? Hehehe im so happy you loved it! Love ya girly! ShadowStar, Hey thanks for your review!! Ranger Webb, hehe hoped ya like it!! Thanks! Ringles, wow! I cant was shocked to see a new reviewer!! Thank you!!!! Thanks everyone! I hope you liked it! Now please review!!!! -Princess


	6. Chapter 6

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 6

"Well...what should we do today?" asked Carmen. Devon looked over and sighed.

"I donno...we could go see a movie...or we could swing by Tej's garage to...ya know...see how things are goin..."

"Bullshit, you just want to see Brian." Carmen said in a singsong voice.

"Prove it Bird!"

"Why the hell else would you want to go to Tej's garage?"

"Uh I donno...to check out the cars?" Carmen rolled her eyes. "See, I stumped you!!"

"You may have won this match but you won't win this war..."

"Cause RAW is WAR!" Devon joked causing Carmen to start laughing. They got ready to go to his garage, Devon was in a pair of low-rider jeans and a blue bikini top, while Riley wore a jean mini skirt and a with a shirt that was ¾ from her belly button and said Diesel on it. They took Carmen's car to the garage and once the pulled up they saw Jimmy working on a couple cars and Tej holding god knows what in the pool. They walked up and said hi to Tej as Devon was looking out for Brian.

"Cant find him?" Carmen asked innocently.

"Oh...I'll find him..." she said confidently.

When Devon walked off she whispered, "I won the war..."

"You won the what?" asked Suki when she looked up from her sketchpad.

"Nothing...what are ya drawing?"

"Just a little something that came to me..." she said as she held it up for Carmen to get a look at.

"Damn girl that looks good! You really should go to an art school or something..."

Suki laughed and went back to sketching in her pad. Carmen looked back up and saw Devon flirting shamelessly with Brian and then she walked over to where Rome was sitting and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Whatcha up to girl?" he asked as soon as she took a seat.

"Ah...nothing."

"What are ya doin off work?"

"I got a few weeks off..."

"Nice long ass vacation."

"Hell yea!" She laughed and looked around to check out who was there, when she spotted a car with the two guys from the club the other night watching her. 'What the hell...' she thought but instead of just sitting there she got up to get a closer look at them. It wasn't any use so she walked straight up to the car. "Who the fuck sent you?" she shouted at them.

"A little bird..." one of the men said sarcastically. Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Tell him I'm not joining him and if he doesn't get the message he's gonna have more then words to deal with. You got it? Maybe you should write this down if it's too much to remember." They glared at her and without warning backed up and sped off. "Stupid assholes." She muttered. As she turned around she bumped right into Rome with his arms crossed.

"What was that about?"

"Oh just...ya know customers..." she said mentally smacking herself. Rome didn't buy it but let it go.

When she walked back to the 'party' she started thinking about what her brother was up to. It wasn't weird of him to be this persistent but it was at the same time. She brushed the thought away and went back to enjoying herself with a corona.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys!! I would thank you all but i cant get into my thingy to see who did but thank you all sssooo much!!! Please Review!! Princess


	7. Chapter 7

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 7

A few days later Carmen was at the grocery store to pick up some food. She was about to reach for a bag of cookies when, "Still the same old little girl." said a voice behind her which caused her to drop the bag. She whipped around and came face to face with Carter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted but noticed people looking at them.

"Aww so harsh just remember we're in public now. You cant do anything that I wouldn't have witnesses."

"Like that ever stopped me."

He smirked at her but continued, "Here are the consequences of your actions. You don't help me I will hurt you. Not just in a psychical way but in many more ways. You help me and no one finds out about your past. Are we clear?"

She glared at him and walked off leaving him with her cart of food. She stormed out and got in her car speeding off to her house. 'what the hell could he do to her? He has nothing on her...or did he...how the hell does he keep finding her?' she thought when it clicked... she raced off to Tej's garage. As soon as she pulled up Tej walked up to her.

"Can I help ya princess?"

"Check out my car...somethings goin on with it..."

"Will do." he said as he lifted the hood of her car. "Shit."

"What?" she asked walking up behind him.

"Damn girl someone has got this car wired."

"What do you mean wired?"

"They trackin you. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

She shook her head no and thanked him and drove out of the parking lot to her house. She ran into the house to find Devon in her pajamas on the couch doing her nails. "Hey, wheres the food?"

"No time...Listen we got some shit goin on..."

"Why what happened?"

"Carter is trackin my car so he's known where I've been the whole time."

"How the fuck did he do that?"

"I donno..." she faded off thinking. "At the club...when we were heading out he sent his 'thugs' to do his dirty work while he staled me."

"Why is he so into this? I'm surprised he's not blackmailing you already."

"He is..." she said quietly.

"What?"

"He said if I didn't help him he'd expose my past to whoever the hell would listen."

"Shit..."

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! hehe i love ya'll!! i was so excited to see that we have more then 30 reviews!! hehehe! yay!! Please REVIEW!! -Princess


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy!

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 8

Devon sat on the couch just watching Carmen pace around the living room muttering to herself. "What are you gonna do?"

"Kick his ass and make sure he cant tell anyone. I mean jesus! My past isn't exactly the best..." Devon nodded after all it was how they met each other.

"Except...its not all that bad...ya know. The guys would love you!" she laughed.

"Yeah owning a strip club as well as dancing in it with some extra business on the side is exactly how I wanted to 'boost' my ratings." she sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Plus after living that there is no way in hell I wanna jeopardize myself and get back into shit with the cops."

"Damn straight." Devon said while taking a sip of her corona. "Tell him to leave my name out of it..." she added while looking at Carmen with a pleading look. Carmen rolled her eyes and sat next to Devon.

"That's it I'm gonna go kick is fucking ass. There is no way in hell he's gonna own me." she said while walking out the door leaving Devon to watching 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'.

Carmen yet again sped out of her drive way and on to the street. She raced over to Carter's mansion and got there in record time. She ran up to the front door and busted in the door while walking in with two big thugs yelling at her. She pushed past them and went into Carter's office. He looked up when she swung open his door and hung up the phone he was on.

"Can I help you?" he said as if he won.

"Yeah why don't you go fuck your tree and leave me the hell alone. My past doesn't own me, it isn't who I am anymore. So there you don't have ANY blackmail shit on me." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh you don't think so? How about I tell you a little secret. Your case against you can still be reopened. I just so happen to have friends in the police force. They're what you'd call corrupt cops."

"Ya know what!" she shouted as she charged for him but was held back by his two thugs. She struggled against them but was stopped him Carter put a finger under her chin to put them at eye contact.

"Just a hint for next time...Never cross me I will get my revenge and you WILL help me. You got it"

"I will NEVER help you and you WONT get your so called 'revenge'. Got it?" she said causing him to laugh.

"We'll see...We'll see..." As soon as he finished that she spit in his face cause him to turn his face to the side like he had been slapped.

"Get her out of here!" he said in a deathly low voice and out she went as she had come in. She smirked and got into her cab. First round...

A/N: short as hell i know...but its an update lol. anyway thanks for all your reviews guys!! i love ya for it! hehe so lets keep it up! thanks -Princess


	9. Chapter 9

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 9

Carmen drove back to her house smirking the whole time. She got in her brother's face and he got pissed. So that meant so far whatever she was doing was working. She pulled into the drive way and walked up the steps. She opened the door and saw Devon on the couch playing with a bunny.

"Where did you get that?"

"The pet store…"

"Why?"

"Cause he needed a home." She said in a cheerful voice. "I'm naming him…"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Carmen asked while sitting on the couch next to them. Devon tipped him upside down and shrugged,

"I don't."

"So name 'it' Jessica Rabbit."

Devon laughed and nodded, "Its perfect…but what if it is a boy?"

"Then he has a weird owner." She said while petting their new bunny. "Not that he wouldn't with any other name you give 'it'" Devon punched her in the arm.

"Hey just because some of us are 'bunnies' doesn't mean you have to be jealous! Cause I know you are."

"Why would I be jealous of a bunny?"

"Because not all of us can pull off being a bunny like some of us…" Devon said while referring to herself. Carmen started laughing so hard that it scared the bunny and it hopped back into his cage. "Now look what you've done! He's scared…."

"Once again how do you know if it's a boy?" with that Carmen stood up and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

Devon gasped and looked what was in Carmen's hand. "You dare grab _that _instead of a corona! Its against the code!" Carmen rolled her eyes and took a long sip.

"Hey its time for something else in a while…plus I need something to cool me down seeing as I was just at my 'brothers'."

"Ooo how did that go?"

"Lets just say…it went well. Let's hope we don't hear from him again."

"Hell nah you didn't kill him did you?"

"Ha I wish. Damn bitch has bodyguards…anyway I just got even."

"I guess getting even works…but…I think we should get better then even…I think we should…"

"Whoa now don't think too much it might cause permanent brain damage."

"Bite me…anyway I think we should have a plan…to get back at him. Seeing as he will never leave you alone…why don't we get the better hand." Carmen nodded in agreement.

"I'm liking the sound of this!" Devon giggled and put 'Jessica Rabbit's' cage off on the floor and put her attention on their plan.

Hours later and a blue print, Carmen and Devon where arguing over the 'plan'. "No no no! That wont work."

"Why not?" whined Devon.

"Cause it wont hurt as bad. I mean who cares if he knows I betrayed him…I always do. We need to get inside his house and get rid of those 'files' he has on my clubs. He cant have that big of a lead on me."

"But but…how can I help with that?"

"Well…we're gonna need some drivers…" Devon giggled and nodded.

"I know who to call! When are we gonna do this?"

"The sooner the better." she said as she got up to grab the phone for Devon. "Call him but make sure he wont rat us out and don't tell him about the clubs…we don't want him having ideas."

"Kay." Devon took the phone from Carmen and dialed a number.

"Gawd what did you do…memorize it?" she joked as she noticed Devon had dialed it by memory.

"Hey I get bored here while you're gone…Hey is Brian there? Kay…Hey its Devon. Yup Car's friend. Well…Car's hot friend but anyway, how do you feel about crime? No no it's not a survey. Yes I promise. Ohh really, well that will work out. Can you come over tonight? No its not for a sleepover…unless you want it to be!" she said causing Carmen to hit her in the arm. "Oww! No not you. Anyway yeah we're gonna need Rome too. No really it's not a party. Okay see ya in a bit." she hung up and looked proudly over at Carmen.

"You dork he doesn't know how to get here!"

"Oh…uhh…" Carmen grabbed the phone and redialed the number and told him to how to get to her house.

A/N: Hey again! I know i know it took forever to post but again i got really busy! Sorry! hehe Happy Holidays! Please review! Thanks -Princess


	10. Chapter 10

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 10

The doorbell rang and Carmen was about to answer it but was pushed out of the way by a running Devon. Devon grabbed the door handle and whipped open the door. "Hey Brain! And Rome. Come on in." Letting them get by her she led them to the couch where Carmen was just getting up off the floor.

"Whoa what happened to you?" laughed Rome.

"Oh someone was just a little excited for visitors." said Carmen nodding over to Devon who was wrapping her arm around Brian's. "Anyway I don't know if the bunny told you why we wanted you here." Devon shot Carmen a look but went back to Brain.

"Nope." Rome said while leaning back on the couch.

"Well we need some drivers. See we need to get into a 'house' and we need someone to be there if we get caught."

"Who's house is it?" asked Brain while trying to sit down without Devon.

"That's not important. We need drivers. You up to it?"

"Depends…Does it pay?" asked Rome while crossing his arms a crossed his chest.

"Nope…unless you want Devon." said a cheeky Carmen.

"Funny…don't make me get out the quiz."

"What quiz?" shot Carmen.

"The one we took for who our…" but was shut up with a hand slapping over her mouth.

"And what quiz is this?" asked a very curious Brian.

Carmen smiled and said, "Not important. Anyway we need to do this tonight. You ready?"

"Brian I need to talk to you." Rome said as he stood up and grabbed Brian by the shirt. Devon turned toward Carmen with a smile.

"Why did you have to bring up to quiz?"

"Hey its not my fault you got Ric Flair for your husband!" Carmen shuddered and leaned back in her chair.

The two men came back into the room and Brian stuck his hands in is jeans. "When do we leave?" Devon jumped up and said,

"Now!" grabbing her coat and Brian's arm she walked out of the house. Carmen and Rome followed behind them and the four got into Brian's silver skyline.

Carmen directed them to her brothers new mansion. She knew the two men wouldn't know whose house it was as long as they stayed in the car. They pulled up in the street outside of the house.

"Whose house is this?" asked Rome while looking it over. Brian shook his head at Rome but joined in and checked out the house. "What? I'm hungry…"

Carmen climbed out of the backseat with Devon right behind her. She turned around to face her friend and smiled. "Dev, I'm gonna go in alone seeing as you'd end up getting caught by the guards to flirt with them."

"No I wouldn't!" she said and then shifted her weight to the other side and looked at the ground and giggled. "Okay! I'll stay with them and make sure they don't get out and go in." Carmen nodded and walked toward the house staying low to the ground.

She walked to the side of the house and peeked into a window to see Carter making a business deal with what looked like a cop. "Shit" she whispered. She ran back to the car getting an idea.

A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed! And thanks to Goldenchicka sorry you didnt like this story. I hope if you're reading it gets better. Sorry this has taken sooo long to updated! I didnt realize how long it was taking hehe. Please review! -Princess


	11. Chapter 11

There's gotta be more to life Chapter 11

Carmen reached the car out of breath. She opened the side door and looked in to get three confused looks. "What happened to you? Are we caught?" Devon asked while looking her up and down.

Carmen shook her head no and said, "No but we got a problem with…" she started but remembered who was there as well and stopped. "With him…"

"Why?"

"He's making a deal with a cop. Now I need you to get Him and the cop to a club and flirt it out of them. We have to know what they're planning. And with you keeping him busy I'll be able to get into the house with no problems."

Devon nodded in agreement but stopped. "What about the boys?" She asked nodding behind her.

"They'll stay with me." She turned her attention to Brian. "Pull into the back so they wont see your car once they pull out of the driveway. Devon you be careful and we'll come get you. Call me on my cell when you know where you're going. Got it?" They all nodded in agreement and Devon got out and started for the house, While Brian, Rome, and Carmen pulled the car into the back of the house.

Devon walked up to the front door and straightened her top to show off her cleavage. She knocked but jumped when the door handle turned right away. There the cop and Carmen's brother Carter.

"Can we help you?" Carter asked while licking his lips. Devon shuddered inside but forced a smile and nodded.

"I was told by some of the girls that this was the place to be…for this." She pushed passed the cop and toward Carter. She placed her hand on his chest and gave him her pouty lips. He chuckled at her and nodded.

"We were just about to head to one of my clubs. Would you care to join us?" Devon giggled and nodded. Carter offered his arm and Devon took it. The cop, Carter and a couple of men walked to the limo out front.

WYWYWYWYWYW

Carmen got out of the car and nodded to Rome and Brian to stay in the car. She walked over to a door and saw a video camera there tapping everything. She looked at the ground and grabbed a rock and threw it at the lends. When the lends broke she proceeded to the door. But saw a door leading to the basement and kicked open the doors and slid through. She hit the ground with a thud but got up and dusted herself off. She walked over to some stairs and ran up to them and found a door in the darkness. She slowly twisted the knob open and peeked out to see if anyone was coming.

When the coast was clear she quietly slid out from behind the door and walked down the hall making sure her boots didn't make too much noise. She found his office and saw another camera scanning outside the door. She crept up to it and got on her tip toes to reach it. Once she had both hands wrapped around the camera she used her upper body strength and lifted herself up so she could put all her body weight and break the camera off. She succeeded and fell to the ground with a bigger thud then before. She looked both ways to see if anyone was coming but no one was. She shrugged and continued to the office. She opened the door and walked in. She saw his TV that taped everything going on in the house. She grabbed the tape and then continued to the desk. She looked at all the papers on the desk but couldn't find the file on her. She started opening up his desk draws but all she could find were some minted condoms.

Growling in frustration she saw a cabinet, she walked over to hit and tried to open it but noticed it was locked. The only way to get in was with his key. She about gave up but walked back over to the desk and reached under it to see if she could fine the keys. She couldn't find them but heard people outside the door of his office and they started to open up the door. She hid under the desk hoping they wouldn't find her.

The voices got louder and stopped at the desk. It seemed to be only one man with a walkie talkie. "Nope sir I don't see anything." He walked back out. He shut the door and locked it then jiggled the door handle to make sure it was locked.

Carmen came out from under the desk and smirked. "Nice security Bro." She the continued to look for a key but couldn't find one so she grabbed a paper clip that was holding some documents together. She was about to head for the cabinet when she realized that there were documents that probably meant a lot the her brother. She grabbed them and rolled them up and stuck them in her belt. She walked over to the cabinet and started to pick the lock.

WYWYWYWYW

Devon and Carter walked in first to the club. He showed her off to some admires and continued to their table. Carter pulled out a seat for her so she sat down and then took the seat next to her. The cop sat down across from the two and the two men kept watch. "What a great way to close a deal." He snapped his fingers at a waitress and ordered a bottle of their most expensive wine.

Devon's ears heard the word deal and decided to ask what it was about. "So what are we celebrating exactly?"

"A business deal." Carter answered while staring the cop in his eyes.

"What type of deal?"

"Something good for business. Nothing a pretty little thang like you should worry about." he answered as the waitress poured his glass of wine. Devon wanted to roll her eyes but realized the cop was watching her every move. She smiled flirtatiously at him and turned her attention over to her wine glass. She grabbed it and took a sip.

WYWYWYWYWYW

Carmen unlocked the cabinet and saw a bunch of bags full of cocaine. "Figures." she said as she rolled her eyes. She slammed the doors shut and growled in frustration. But then thought, _He's bluffing. He never had shit on me! Damn him…_

She walked over to the window and opened it. She slid out and fell to the ground. She slowly walked to the car where Brian and Rome were waiting. She opened the front door and slid into the seat and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" Brian asked while surveying her. She growled and said,

"Nothing. He didn't have what I wanted…but I have what he wants." she smirked and held up the documents. Carmen lifted up her cell phone to see if Devon had called yet. When she saw she hadn't she called Devon's cell. No one answered. "Damn it!" Her text ring went off so she read it. It was Devon telling her what club she was at. She told Brian where to go so they sped off to the club.

WYWYWYWYW

Devon put her cell phone back into her pocket and turned her attention back to Carter who was going on about her boat. She sighed and got an idea. "Excuse me but I must go powder my nose." She got up and smiled at Carter as he stood up to excuse her. "Thanks Carter and…" she said referring to the cop.

"Brett." he answered. She smiled and nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Devon opened a window in the women's bathroom and slid out. She slammed into the dirt but got up and brushed herself off. She walked towards the front of the club to see Brian's car pulling up. She opened the door to the passengers side and slid in the back with Rome.

"How was your date?" Joked Carmen. Devon shot her a look and flipped her off. "That good eh? I told you how my br…I mean he is."

"Who is this he?" asked a very annoyed Rome.

"Someone of no importance."

"It runs in the family." Devon said as they took off.

A/N: Hey! hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again lol. Thanks -Princess


	12. Chapter 12

There's Gotta Be More to Life: Chapter 12

The next day after the break in, Carmen was asleep on the couch while Devon was curled up in a chair. The TV was still on and woke Carmen up when Cops came on. She got up and turned off the TV and looked over at Devon. 'Would she regret bringing her into this or would he finally leave them alone?' Was the question that went on in her head. She sat down on the couch again and roughly put her hair into a high ponytail. She put her head in her hands and sighed. 'What were they going to do?'

The doorbell rang which made Devon try and roll over on the chair but ended up on the floor. Carmen laughed and noticed Devon was still asleep. Shaking her head Carmen went to answer the door. She opened it slowly to not let in a lot of sunshine. She peeked her head outside and saw her very own brother standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she growled. Carter smirked and smiled.

"Surprised to see me? Yeah me too when I saw you in a couple of my security cameras."

Carmen raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Seeing if he was just testing her.

"I'm sure…" he started as he nodded two bigger men over. "I want what you stole."

She shrugged and shook her head. "The only thing I have from you is the same blood."

"Bullshit." he hissed as he nodded the two men even closer. The two men started cracking their necks and knuckles.

"Scare tactic?" she smirked. "It wont work on me." With that she slammed the door in their face and locked it quickly before they could open it. They started banging on the door and trying to break it open. Devon woke up and looked at Carmen with a worried look.

"What's going on?" she asked while standing up.

"Carter." she whispered. Devon tip toed over to Carmen and watched the door closely. Just then they heard even louder voices getting the men away from the door. Devon looked at Carmen with a questioning look making Carmen shrug. Everything went silent, all they heard were footsteps walking away.

"Think they're gone?" whispered Devon. After that was said There was another knock at the door and a voice that came through the door.

"Think they're alright?" one of the voices asked.

"I donno." came the other one and then the second voice yelled, "Carmen…Devon…are you alright?" Carmen cocked her head and walked over to the peep whole to see Rome and Brian standing outside their door. She quickly opened the door to let them in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. They walked past Carmen and into the living room before they answered her.

"Tej was watching the news and heard about a break in at some dudes place…Michael Verone…It sounds like…" started Rome.

"Carter Verone." Carmen finished.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Brian. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm Carmen…Verone…Michael is my father and Carter…is…well my brother."

"What!" the two men yelled making Carmen and Devon cringe.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brian asked while trying to piece things together.

"Cause you'd ask for the whole story…like why I hate my brother. Things that are better left not said."

"Yeah…not even I know what all happened." Devon added while laying down on the couch. Carmen shot her a glare but looked back at the two.

"Okay…wait…why do you hate your brother?" asked Rome

Carmen sighed and looked at the floor. She didn't want anyone's pity but it was time to tell the truth. "Devon knows about my clubs but she doesn't know what went on one night in my club…I met this guy and my brother hated him. He thought the guy was trouble…anyway I well I got pregnant and…" she started while sighing. "Someone shot the baby's father and that's what brought on the cops. No one knows who did it but all they know is it happened in my club so they started investigations and then they started to find out some of my bartenders where dealin drugs. It was getting too much for me so I got an abortion and my brother took car of the cops…"

"That still doesn't tell why you hate your brother."

Carmen sighed yet again and started up again, "Well one night that I was staying at my brother's house he was in his office and I over heard him talking about the killing of the baby's father. I only caught some of it but I knew he knew who did it. I got pissed and walked into the office so he knew I knew. I took off and have hated him since…"

"Wait…but weren't you 18 when you left home?" asked Devon.

Carmen nodded yes but Devon continued, "But how did you get your club?"

"My brother. He took care of everything and let me run it…no questions asked."

"Why did you get an abortion?" asked Rome quietly. Carmen felt a tear run down her cheek and said,

"My brother wanted me to…he said I would disgrace our family if I didn't." She started and then broke down, "He said my baby would hate me." Devon got up to give Carmen a hug but Carmen shrugged her off. "No…I don't want your pity!" With that she walked out of the room letting the tears go and went into her room and locked the door. She didn't want to feel this again. This was the past not who she was anymore. _I'm not weak._ She reminded herself as she slid down the door and to the floor.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! i really appreciate it alot! So do it all over again and review! Thanks -Princess


	13. Chapter 13

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 13

"Is she going to be okay?" Brian asked Devon. She shrugged and sat on the couch.

"I'm her best friend and I had no idea about this. So, how the fuck and I supposed to know is she's gonna be okay?" She put her face in her hands and sighed.

Carmen sat on the floor feeling numb. How was she supposed to feel? She didn't know she had let go of her past along time ago. She looked down at the floor not knowing what to do but saw the file that she took from her brother's house just laying there. She crawled over to it and placed it in her lap. Taking a deep breath she opened it and started down at the paper.

Quickly scanning the paper she noticed the word Club come up and then two signatures below. One being Carter and the cop's. _Peter Ratford…_she thought but ended up shrugging. "Carter's going to open a club and have a cops name on it to make it look legit…smart bastard…" Then she heard a soft knock on the door and Devon's soft voice come threw.

"Are you okay?" Carmen got off the floor with the file in her hand and unlocked the door. She opened it to let Devon in. Carmen nodded to answer her question. They both walked back out to the living room where Rome and Brian were waiting. Rome eyed the file that was in Carmen's hand while Brian talked,

"You okay?" Carmen nodded while shrugging her shoulders. She slammed the file down on the coffee table next to the bunny's cage causing the bunny to jump.

"What's that?" asked Rome

"It's not food that's for sure." Carmen answered. "I took it from Carter's office…he's trying to open a new club…and he seems to think with a cop's signature it will look legit. But we all know he's doing it to make sure no investigations go on while he's letting people deal there."

"Figures." Devon muttered. "He wouldn't tell me anything. He acted like it was too much for my little head to handle."

"Yeah that sounds like him…but he would never say that to his sister…" Brian said while getting an idea.

Carmen raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, you talk about getting revenge on him…well what better then getting on his good side aka working/running the new club for him and then going to the police when shit is going on. He'll get busted."

"Okay…I like that but he's good about covering his tracks. He isn't going to trust me with everything just yet. Plus how am I supposed to get evidence. He'll know.

"Tape all your meetings or conversations and make sure you know who he's dealin to. They'll give you everything you need to put him away as long as they get immunity."

"I get it but come on. How am I supposed to get back in the 'family' business? That man will not trust…never mind…I have an idea."

After a couple minuets of silence Devon spoke up, "Well…what is it?"

"I take the file back to him and say I love the idea of a new club and how I need a new job anyway…he'll test me of course but when all the tests are done he might just trust me…at least…a little bit."

A/N: Hey again! Thanks for reviewing before but...lets do it again! hehe thanks guys you're great-Princess


	14. Chapter 14

**There's gotta be more to life Chapter 14**

Carmen walked up the steps of the Verone mansion and stopped at the door. She had to pull off this act as well as any other she had ever tried to pull off. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. One of the maids opened the door and let her in. She waited for Carter to walk out with a smirk. Once he did he said,

"It's not like you to use the door."

She smiled unwilling and said, "I have something you want." She held up the papers that she had taken the other night. He raised an eyebrow and nodded her into his office.

Once she sat down he said, "Knowing you it comes with a price."

She shook her head and said, "I just wanted to tell you what a great idea you have going here. But seeing as I used to own a club…well I thought we could work something out that I can work the club."

He laughed and said, "You want to work my club. Now tell me why the change of heart?"

"Let's just say…" she started as she leaned closer. "I think it could go over better with a cop on our side."

"Our side?" he smirked as she nodded. "I like that…just what pop would've wanted. Eh, Carmen."

xxx

Carmen walked out of the mansion and back to her car. She looked in the passenger seat to see her copy of those documents. She got into the car and took out her cell phone.

"I'm in." She told Devon. She drove back to her house but stopped mid way and went over to Tej's garage. She saw Suki working on yet another drawing and Tej collecting money from some folks. She got out of her car and nodded to them both.

"Where you been girl?" Tej asked while walking over.

She shrugged and smiled. "Busy. There a race tonight?" He nodded and readjusted the tooth pic in his mouth.

"You comin?" She nodded. "You bring that friend of yours with you. I wanna see if she wants another job."

She started laughing and said, "Devon? A job? The bunny…working…" She then started cracking up but said, "She'll be there."

xxx

Back at the house, Carmen walked in and saw Devon chilling on the couch with some hot chocolate. When she noticed Carmen walk in she popped up and said,

"Did he fall for it?" Carmen smiled and nodded. Devon laughed and did a happy dance. "Wait…what about your other job?"

"I'm calling in today to quit. Maybe my boss will fall for the my mother died again thing." They both started cracking up and collapsed on the couch.

Carmen ended up going to her room. She picked up her cell phone and called her work. Kassie picked up and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey Kass, it's Carmen."

"Oh my god! I haven't heard from you in such a long time! How was the funeral? Did it hurt a lot? Oh I'm just so sorry! I don't know what its like to loose a mother but I know it must hurt. So what brings you to call?" Kassie said in one breath. Carmen laughed and answered,

"I'm just calling to talk to the boss. I'm quitting."

"What! Why?"

"I…uh…I need to stay….uh help my brother out?" She stuttered.

"There must be a bad connection but I'm pretty sure you said help out your brother?"

"Yeah that's it. Wow we really must have a bad connection. Well I'm just going to leave that message with you so um talk to you later." Kassie said okay and that was the end of her job with the Taxi service.

A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! So, please do it again and make me happy! lol Thanks -Princess


	15. Chapter 15

**There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 15**

Carmen and Devon got ready for the races with Tej tonight. Carmen got dressed in a simple short jean skirt with a white salsa top and a pair of her favorite black boots with 57 on the side and a pink heal. Devon got into a racer style black jacket and a pair of tight black leather pants with a pair of her favorite big hoop earrings.

They drove to the races in Carmen's 2003 yellow Lancer. One the arrived, Devon got out right away to look for Brian. When she spotted him and Rome, she dragged Carmen along with her.

"Hey guys!" Devon brightly said. Brian turned and smiled. Rome nodded to both girls and then turned back to the race that was going on. After someone won Rome turned to them all and said,

"I'm hungry." Brian laughed and said,

"We just ate…twice. What more can you consume?" Rome pretended to think and started listing food. "Alright! We'll grab something on the way back." Devon coughed and looked innocently at Brian and smiled. "You two wanna come with us?" Devon nodded and shoved her elbow in Carmen's side to say yes.

Carmen rolled her eyes and said, "Sure."

During the last race, a woman walked up to Brian and Rome. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rome said with a straight face. She glared at him and turned to Brian.

"I need to speak with you." He looked at Rome and then the two girls and said,

"Later."

"That wasn't a question, O'Connor, we need to speak now."

Rome stepped in front of Brian and tried to intimidate her but Brian put and hand in front of him and said,

"We'll talk after the races. Meet us at McDonalds." With that the woman walked off and left them alone.

"Who was that?" asked Devon while raising an eyebrow.

"No one important." He said as she turned his attention over to the race. Devon looked at Carmen with a shocked look causing her friend to shrug.

xxx

Brian pulled into McDonalds with Carmen behind him. She pulled up next to him and got out with Devon. All four of them walked into the fast food place and saw the same woman from the races waiting in one of the booths.

"Who are these girlys." She smirked.

"Friends." Brian said making sure he passed off 'no bullshit.' She nodded while taking the hint and nodded to the seat.

"I have a job for you."

Rome and Brian laughed in her face and Rome said, "You must be shittin yo self! Remember what happened last time?"

She glared at him and said, "It's different. This time we have to make sure you're protected. Verone is out of prison and he's out for your blood." she said as Carmen's eyes bulged when she heard her brother's name. "If you help us out and get a hold of anyone he is talking to then I can offer you protection from him."

"Doesn't sound like much of a job." muttered Rome.

She looked at him and said, "He's opening a new club and we know he is going to start his old business up but what we don't know is who is all in there with him. You're job will be to take care and dispose of anyone in this club."

Devon sent Carmen a sideways glance but noticed Carmen's hard look. "Listen Monica, We can take care of ourselves. Why do we need the police to cover our asses?" Rome countered.

"If you don't help us…"

"You'll what? Charge us with street racing?" Rome said while pretending like he was scared.

"If you don't help us. Then I have the power to put everything back on your records. That means you, Roman Pierce, will be under house arrest yet again and you, Brian, will still be wanted. Got it? I'll call you tomorrow." With that she left them in the booth and walked out the door.

"Who was that?" Carmen asked with a pissed off look.

"Monica Fuentes."

"Bitch is on my list." She sneered.

Brian turned to her and said, "Why? She wants your brother as much as you want him."

"She wants my head too. That doesn't make me jump for joy now does it?"

"Let's get some food." Rome said while trying to lighten the conversation.

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it took so long -looks at twin- to update. Someone kept asking me to update -looks at twin again- so i have! Happy? lol anyway! Thanks for the reviews! So uh...-looks down at the ground- you all know i'm a junkie for my reivews...PLEASE review! Thanks! -Princess


	16. Chapter 16

There's Gotta Be More to Life Chapter 16

The next day, Devon walked into Carmen's room and started poking her. Carmen started swatting the air, thinking it was a bug. Devon started laughing which made Carmen sit straight up and looked at her friend.

"What are you doing?"

Devon shrugged and said, "Lets go out."

"Where?"

Devon looked around the room innocently and said, "The garage."

Carmen raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What's at the garage?"

Devon rolled her eyes and shoved Carmen. "Get ready!" She ran out of the room and left Carmen shaking her head and slowly getting out of bed. She walked over to her closet and picked out a betty boop shirt that said 'Bad girls have more fun' and put it on with a short jean mini skirt. She walked out of her bedroom to see Devon already dressed and ready to go.

"How the hell did you do that?" Carmen asked her friend. Devon shrugged and giggled,

"I'm just ready to go!" She grabbed Carmen and pulled her out the door.

The two arrived at Tej's garage in Carmen's lancer. Devon about hopped out of the car and took off to go find Brian. She ran into Tej and asked,

"You seen Brian?" Tej pointed over to the boat house and walked over to Carmen.

"Yo girl is a lil hyper today."

"A little?" Carmen scoffed. "Hey did some women show up today?" Tej nodded and said,

"Yea…she's in with Brian and Rome now." Carmen nodded and smiled before walking over to the boat house. She walked over just in time to see Monica walking back out of the boathouse with Rome and Brian behind her. She nodded to the two men and scowled at Monica as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Carmen asked the two guys who had just walked closer to her.

Rome shrugged and said, "She wants help."

"For?" Devon asked, now standing next to Brian.

"We have to go down to the station later." Brian said while trying not give anything away.

"If this is about my brother then I should know so I can keep my own ass out of jail." Carmen advised him.

Brian rolled his eyes and said, "They know something's up…they're making us find out. We have to tell them everyone we see or hear is helping out Carter…which means."

"Me." She finished. Rome and Brian nodded. "So does this mean you've already told her?"

"Nah, we gotta keep her on her toes." Rome said while grinning with satisfaction.

xxx

After chilling by the pool for a while, Carmen got a call on her cell phone. She looked at the number with a confused look but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Come check out the blue prints for our new club."

"Carter?"

"The one and only."

"Not really but anyway I'll be there soon." She hung up and looked at Devon. "I've gotta go…Carter wants me at the manison to go over some blue prints for the new club."

Devon nodded and said, "Don't worry," She started and then looked at Brian. "I can get a ride." Carmen rolled her eyes and stood up. She hurried to her car and got in. She pulled into the drive way of Carter's house and walked up to the front door. Before she knocked, he opened the door and let her into his office.

"Who's here?" She asked while following him to the door.

"Our…other associates." He said as he opened the door to show two more men and a women sitting in chairs. "Carmen this is Clay, Lexi, and Peter."

"Nice to meet you." She said while sitting on an arm chair. She waited to see what this was all about.

"Now the reason I called you all here because if we're going to be working together we have to know each other."

A/N: Hey guys...heres the next chapter, yup short but hey its an update! lol Thanks to my twin and cheer for reviewing! So lets do it again! Thanks -Princess


	17. Chapter 17

****

There's Gotta Be More to Life

After talking with the 'team', Carter drove them all out to the new club. Carmen walked into the door first and noticed that nothing was finished yet. She then looked behind the bar to see pounds of drugs. She looked at her brother with wide eyes and said,

"You're keeping it here?"

He smirked and said, "This place is highly guarded at night and during the day."

"Yeah so was your house." She muttered while turning her back to him.

"I heard that." He said and then turned to the other three. "This is where business will be made."

Carmen looked at her phone and sighed, "I need to be getting back. I promised…I mean I need to go." Carter nodded towards the door and said,

"My driver will drive you back to your car. I'll be calling you later." Carmen nodded and walked out to the limo.

xxx

Carmen got into her car and hurried to drive out of the drive way. When she was heading down the street she picked up her phone and called Devon.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Still at the garage." Devon said with a giggle.

"Kay, I'm coming by." She hung up and started to go to the club.

When she arrived, she noticed Devon drinking a beer without Brian. Carmen walked over to her friend and asked,

"Where is everyone?"

"That bitch came back." Devon said while referring to Monica.

"What…why?"

She shrugged and said, "She said they had more to talk about."

"Where are they?" Devon nodded to the boat house.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" She pulled Devon towards the boat house and mouthed that there was a sun roof on top of the boat. She started to climb a latter with Devon following. Carmen laid down on the roof and put her ear up to the glass.

"I want you two to find out what Carter is up to. We're sending two agents undercover who are with him now." Monica started. "You need to be in contact with them both and then report back to me."

"So you can take all our glory?" Rome said with a snort. "You gotta be kiddin me."

"If you want your records to go back like they were….then go ahead and screw this one up to. I don't want any tricks played. This will not happen like the last one got it?" She stood up and headed towards the door.

When she left the house boat, Rome asked, "What type of stick is up her ass?"

Devon and Carmen laughed not realizing how loud it was. Rome and Brian walked into the bathroom and opened up the window to see Carmen and Devon's heads right there. The two women grinned while Carmen said,

"What's up?" as if it was not a big deal.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked confused.

"Tanning." Devon said as if it were obvious.

"Fully clothed?" Rome asked while crossing his arms. Carmen grinned and said,

"That's what you think."

Carmen started crawling back to the ladder with Devon when they saw Monica talking on her phone outside. "It's her!" Devon whispered to Carmen.

"Unless that was a clone then yeah…I'd say so." Devon rolled her eyes and said,

"So, what do you think?"

Carmen smirked and said, "Let's do it." Before Carmen could think of something to pull, Devon climbed down and started to get into Monica's face.

"What the hell were you doing in his boat house?" Devon said while crossing her arms.

"Official business hoe." Monica said with a smirk. Carmen hurried and got down the ladder to make sure Devon didn't throw down right then and there. She knew Brian and Rome would be coming out soon and she didn't want to start something.

"Devon." Carmen said in a warning voice. "She's a cop."

"You a cop?" Devon questioned.

"Yes." Monica said while putting her phone in her purse. "Now if you girlys get out of my way." She pushed the two aside and walked away.

"Oh hell no…" Carmen started.

"Car…she's a cop…"

"I don't give a shit." Carmen started walking towards Monica and said, "You better back that shit up right now." Monica stopped and turned around.

"What. You want to hit a cop?" She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Does it look like I give a shit what you are."

Devon started to push Carmen away but then smirked. She backed off and started walking towards Monica with Carmen. What Monica didn't know was they were next to the pool. Carmen grabbed her bag that held documents as Devon pushed her into the pool.

"Let's go!" Carmen said while heading to her car with Devon following. The two got in and hurried off back to the house.

A/N: So I finally updated again! Whew anyway thanks for your reviews before! I loved them! Please do it again! Hehe Thanks -Princess


	18. Chapter 18

There's Gotta Be More to Life

Carmen and Devon walked into their house and to the couch. "Think the cops will come after us?" Devon asked with a satisfied smirk. Carmen rolled her eyes and said,

"That's not why we did what we did."

"Then why did we?"

"To see what she has on my brother…if I give him back information that the cops are on him then he wont try and test me." She opened the bag and pulled files that were marked Carter Verone. She opened the first one and skimmed it before stopping at the next page. It was surveillance photos of herself.

"She knows about me." Devon grabbed the file and looked at the pictures.

"When did you wear that shirt?"

"Devon…it doesn't matter what I was wearing…she knows who I am."

"Wait…you're hair was different then. She wont recognize you with longer hair and bangs now. Maybe she doesn't."

"Let's hope…or else that's gonna hurt me in the long run."

xxx

The next day, Carmen was heading over to Carter's house with the information she copied. She stopped off at Tej's and dropped off Monica's bag on Brian's doorstep before driving off. She stopped at the mansion and got out of the car. She saw Carter tanning by the swimming pool.

She walked up next to her brother and said, "Guess what I have." He looked up and smirked,

"To what do I owe this pleasure."

"The pleasure of getting files off the cops." She dropped the file on him and smirked at his shocked face. "Bet you're little cop friend couldn't do that for you." She took a seat in the chair next to him to go over the files.

"Who did you get these off of?"

"I'll never reveal my resources. Sorry bro." He rolled his eyes and started looking through them.

"Let's head to the club."

xxx

The two drove to the club in separate cars. Carmen got out of her car first and noticed that there was a lot of stuff done to the outside since she'd been there yesterday.

"People seem to work faster when you have the money." Carter said while walking up behind his sister. Carmen rolled her eyes but made sure he didn't see her. She turned around and smiled.

"As it should be."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Hope ya enjoyed this one too! Thanks!-Princess


	19. Chapter 19

There's Gotta Be More to Life

Over the next few months, Carmen and Carter got the club up and running it was now time for the Opening Night. Carmen had gotten Devon a job at the club as a waitress. Carmen sat in the back office getting ready for her entrance. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants with a black key hole halter top. She walked out in her black heals and over to the bar. She ordered a corona and walked around the club to see how people were liking it. She noticed her dealers working some of the people there.

"Turned out well eh sis." Carter said from behind her. She turned around to see him with another blonde. She smiled back and nodded.

"It's good to be back." She turned back away and noticed that Devon was taking a drink over to a man. Laughing to herself, she decided that everything was fine out here. She walked to the VIP room and made sure the guest were enjoying their time here.

On her way back to her office, she was stopped by Lexi (one of the team). "What's up?"

"I have to warn you." She said while looking around the room. She pushed Carmen into her office and closed the door.

"There's gonna be a raid tonight. The cops know what's going on…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…I'm one of them."

"One of who…"

"I'm a cop. Clay and I are…he's my brother. We signed onto this job because the cop Carter was paying was our dad…"

"What?"

"I know…but you have to get out of here. They're going to arrest anyone working here." Carmen nodded and walked back of her office. She noticed that the music had been turned down and screams were coming from the main part of the club. She looked at Lexi and ran to where the guest were. She spotted them all running for the exits and Devon running for her. Carmen pushed Devon towards and exit while yelling,

"Go!" Lexi, Clay, Carmen, Carter and a few dealers stood there with lights in there eyes. Each one of them were placed under arrest.

xxx

Earlier in the morning, Carmen was in the interrogation room when Monica walked in. "Turns out we have quiet a record on you…Miss. Verone."

"Bite me."

"Now that's not nice…You might want to learn a better attitude after all I can put you away for a very long time."

"You don't have shit on me."

"Actually, quite the opposite. You're brother seemed to feel like coming clean. After all someone that has immunity to help us get you should."

"What?"

"That's right Verone. You're brother was with us the whole time. We need to catch you in the act to put you away."

"I don't believe you. Carter hates cops."

"Not when he doesn't have to pay for what he did. You should learn more before trusting family." Carmen scowled at Monica. She didn't answer anymore of her questions causing Monica to call for a guard to put her back in her cell.

Sitting down fuming, Carmen waited to see human life. Luckily, Devon came to visit her.

"What are you doing in there?"

"What does it look like…"

"Car…don't do that. You know I wanted to help you."

"Are you on the stand?"

"I will be…"

"Damn it!"

"They were bound to find me anyway."

"With Carter's help."

"What?"

"That's right, Carter set me up! He was working with the feds to get me."

"Don't they know you were going to?"

"Nope. Makes me wonder where Rome and Brian's loyalties lie."

"They couldn't have known…"

"Don't be too sure."

After a little more chatting, Devon left Carmen to her thoughts. She walked out to her car, well Carmen's car, and drove to the garage to get some answers. When she drove up she say Tej walking towards her.

"Hey Devon, where's Car?"

"Jail." She pushed past him and walked down to the boat house. She started pounding on the door until Brian opened up. When he did she stormed in and said, "Do you know where she is?"

"Who…who is?"

"Carmen! She's in jail Brian all because of Carter. Now I want answers and I want them now."

"Wait…jail? Why? And what about Carter?"

"Don't play that shit. Carter was working with the feds to get Carmen on lock down. Now you tell me what's going on."

"I didn't know anything like that happened…"

"I don't care what you knew. I want to know what's going on now!" Brian nodded and walked over to his cell phone to call up Monica.

**A/N**: I think this is my favorite chapter…the next one too but I love this one. I hope you guys did too! Please review! I'm begging! Thanks -Princess


	20. Chapter 20: The End Has Come

There's Gotta Be More to Life

When Brian hung up with Monica, Devon waited patiently. "Well?"

"Turns out that Monica didn't tell us everything we had to know…"

Devon rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Rome walked into the boat house and asked, "What's going on? I just heard from Tej that Carmen is in jail."

"Turns out Monica didn't tell you two everything. You and Carter were working for the same team."

"What?"

"Uh huh." Devon then turned to Brian and said, "What are we going to do about it?" Rome smirked at the two with an idea in his head.

The three walked over to Jimmy and pulled him into Tej's office. Rome turned on the computer and sat Jimmy into the chair. "What's going on?" He asked the three with a confused look.

"We need you to break into the police records…"

"Okay." Jimmy took a half an hour to crack into the system. "What now?"

"You did it? That easy?" Devon asked confused.

"Yeah…why?"

Rome stood behind the chair dictating what Jimmy should do. They finally found Carmen's record that was now updated. "Keep that file up." Rome walked out with his phone. He nodded for the other two to follow him out.

Later that day, Rome drove to the police station and walked up to the front desk. "Monica Fuentes?" The police officer called Monica to the front desk. When she walked up to them she told them to follow her to her office.

"What is Carmen doing in here?"

Monica laughed and said, "She's in on many charges."

"Do you know exactly what charges?" Brian asked while Rome walked away with his phone.

When he came back he said, "Check her file." Monica went to look it up but said,

"That's weird…something must be wrong…"

"What do you mean?" Devon asked confused.

"I mean that her record has been cleared."

"So, that means you can't keep her here…" Rome said with a smirk.

"Not exactly. I'll keep her here for a very long time."

"And what if I told you that we sent her in to get info for you?" Brian said while smiling.

"What do you mean? I never sent you to get info."

"You said we were supposed to get Carter…" Brian said.

"No I said that you had to get info on everyone he was working with."

Devon rolled her eyes and said, "You never told them who you were going after. Therefore you can't hold her because you used yourself to get info…isn't there a law?"

"I never used…"

"You did to…I saw it. You gave them sexual favors." Devon said while crossing her arms.

"I did not! They know that."

"We do?" Rome asked while playing dumb. "Bri did you know that?"

"Know what?" Brian said while crossing his arms.

"I'm not letting her out." Monica said while crossing her arms.

"Ooo I get to file a report!" Devon said while getting excited.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I wouldn't say blackmailing." Devon said and then shrugged, "I call it a get out of free card."

"Then who the hell do I pin this on?"

"How about Carter."

"I gave him immunity."

"On the money…but there were club violations and he was dealin there."

xxx

Carmen's cell door opened to show a smiling Devon, Brian and Rome. "What are you three doing here?"

"Breaking you out of here. Let's go." Devon said while pulling her friend out of the cell.

Carmen walked outside and sighed a sigh of relief, it was good to be back out in the fresh air.

"So tell me, did the food suck?" Rome asked while putting an arm around her. Carmen laughed and nodded.

"Let's go for victory food!" Carmen shook her head.

"Nah, I gotta get out of here."

"Why?" Devon asked.

"Because if we stay here…the cops will be waiting to get me back." Carmen started walking to her car. She gave Devon, Brian and Rome a hug before getting into her car. Once she started the car, Devon climbed in and smirked,

"Where we going?"

**A/N**: The End! Yup! That's all! Guess I finally ended it. Sadly I really didn't want to but it was time and the perfect end…if I do say so myself! Hehe anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed during and who has stayed with me the whole time. I really thank all of ya and hoped you enjoyed this too. Thank you! It's been great! -Princess


End file.
